1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a colored or carbon-black-loaded rubber adhesive mixture that has a natural and/or synthetic rubber base, and that is intended for direct bonding to glass or metallic articles. The mixture contains filler activators, plasticizers, a vulcanizing agent, and an adhesive system having a resorcinol/hexamethylenetetramine base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carbon-black-loaded rubber adhesive mixtures for direct bonding to metals are known that use an adhesive system of resorcinol/hexamethylenetetramine. Relatively large additions of resorcinol and hexamethylenetetramine make it possible, with these known mixtures, to achieve good adhesion to various metallic surfaces. However, up to now it has not been possible to provide a colored universal adhesive mixture for adhesion to various metals.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a rubber adhesive mixture for direct bonding to various metallic articles, whereby this mixture can also be in the form of a colored rubber mixture, and with which mixture excellent adhesion values can be achieved.
This object, and other objects and advantages of the present invention, will appear more clearly from the following specification and tabular example.